Amantes
by Arkaham
Summary: sueños extraños perturvan a Shun sin memoria, que anhela encontrar a ese ser de sus recuerdos que tanto ama... ¿o solo son sueños? Hyoga y Shun Terminado
1. Shun

_ ha sido una historia de muchais pericias y proiblemas para terminairla, y antes que otra cataistrofe ocurra la comparto con usteides_****

_Graicias _**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Shun**

"El viento es... suave tan suave y gentil, delicado, la temperatura es tan cálida... los colores eran intensos en el atardecer del día... a veces no sé, si son solo fragmentos de sueños o son de verdad esas visiones, si son parte de un recuerdo, de algún momento de mi vida o son producto de mi imaginación, pero esta allí. En cuanto doy unos pasos, él aparece, su mirada sigue cada uno de mis movimientos, en su rostro no hay expresión alguna, parece tan sombrío, tan misterioso, pero a veces tan triste.

Sigue de pie, con aquellos ropajes negros que resaltan su palidez, mezclándose con sus cabellos. Es como si esperara algo, o a alguien, sé que no es a mi, porque me mira con desilusión, como aburrido de mi presencia, pero nunca dice nada, es como si ese lugar fuese creado por él, para esperar.

A esperar eternamente creo yo, porque no terminan esos sueños, quiero que lo hagan , quiero soñar con mi vida, con mi pasado, quiero que me deje, que se vaya, quiero ser libre de él y su pesadez, de su espera...

A veces me animo a acercarme, a veces no, aunque este serio, aunque demuestre frialdad, siempre hay una gran tristeza en sus ojos...

Había un campo en mi viejo pueblo, muy parecido a lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos negros adornados por esos mechones... era donde jugaba de las manos, no con él, sino con alguien mas...

Un alguien, que mi corazón anhela verle de nuevo, no sé porque, tal vez fue parte de mi vida, alguien importante para desear verle con desesperación, aunque no tenga imagen de ese alguien.

La sensación de tener ese contacto tan cálido volvía a mi cada vez que miraba esos ojos, siempre deseaba preguntar, saber de quien era ese contacto¿por qué no lograba ver su rostro¿por qué no estaba conmigo? Y entonces el dolor volvía, estruja mi corazón y mis lagrimas salían,

¿acaso tanto quería a esa persona para que me hiciera llorar así?

Ese ser obscuro ya no estaba, el viento gentil movía el césped, queriendo borrar aquella sensación. Pero no era así, movía mis sensaciones, aquellos recuerdos borrados trayéndolos de nuevo, como siluetas, como imágenes fugaces.

Volvió con mas fuerza aquella sensación, al ver aquellas remotas imágenes, pasaban frente a mi, riendo, tan felices, de una o de otra forma sabia que éramos nosotros, éramos tan jóvenes, tan temerarios..."

Aquel anciano me escuchó atentamente a cada palabra, asintiendo y tomando nota, no se porque me molestaba en repetir esa historia, siempre terminaban diciendo:

"Joven Shun, esta estresado porque desea mucho recuperar su memoria.. pero no se preocupe"

¿Que iba a saber alguien que lo recuerda todo?

Sin mas paciencia por sus palabras insignificantes, simplemente salí de aquel hospital. Todo lo que poseía era mi nombre y esas visiones, la única clave de mi vida.

El viento susurró a los arboles en la salida, podía sentir esa calidez de verano rodeando mi piel, tan agradable y consoladora, esos momentos escasos me hacían recordar, que quizá vivía en esta ciudad o en una parecida con una calidez así.

Había estado caminando sin percibir la dirección que mis pasos conducían, noté que iba inconsciente de nuevo al centro comercial, a veces siento que en ese lugar voy a encontrar algo importante, pero a la vez me perturba, porque es un lugar en que la gente se encuentra o disfruta con los suyos, y yo, parezco puesto a la fuerza en ese hábitat.

La vitrina de una tienda atrae mi atención, un reflejo tan pulcro cual espejo, soy yo mismo, mirándome con mi mirada perdida, trate de peinar esos mechones míos verdes, mas rebeldes que de costumbre, pero concedo que se hagan como deseen. Siempre ha sido así desde el día en que desperté en aquel campo floreado.

Suspiro, tan profundo como deja mi cuerpo, negando que fue mala idea seguir a mis pies hasta aquí, y decido irme, pero veo truncada mi decisión, a mi lado pasa un extranjero, solo veo sus cabellos dorados tan rebeldes como las míos y su espalda, Algo me dice que deba seguirle y lo hago, por casi todo el centro comercial, aquel extranjero que no he visto aun el rostro toma asiento en un café bastante bien escondido, uno que no había visto antes en mis tantas visitas a este lugar.

Oportuno el que diseño el lugar, coloco un par de columnas frente al café, quizá pensaba en personas como nosotros, un lugar ideal para espiar sin que alguien en el café se de cuenta.

El extranjero, se sienta de espaldas y ordena algo al mesero, no entiendo por que estoy temeroso solo de seguirlo, expectante a verle el rostro. Parezco un niño haciendo una travesura, me obligo a no verle a tratar de dejar esta tontería, que podría lograr con solo verle...

Y cuando vuelvo a ver, el extranjero se ha marchado, él tomo la decisión por mi, y no sé si alegrarme o entristecerme, todo esto me deja con innumerables dudas.

Suspiro.

Comienzo mi marcha a casa, a soñar de nuevo con aquel campo, con aquel hombre de negro y piel pálida, con aquellas sensaciones y cuando despierte, quizá lloré, porque no recuerdo...

¡no recuerdo!

"Oye" una voz me llama y me detengo "¿Por qué me seguías?" El extranjero se dio cuenta, no fui tan cuidadoso como pensé, no sabría que responderle, bien podría decirle que le seguía por una extraña sensación que me dio al verle o bien podría decirle alguna mentira, en cualquier caso, no me creería, no gire para encararlo, no tenia derecho de espiar a un completo extraño.

Pero...

Fue él quien me encaró, se puso delante mío, y me obligo a que le viera. A que viera su rostro fino y hermoso, sus ojos azules y gélidos pero de algún modo cálido.

En ese instante, fue uno solo que me tomo para ver en ellos no mi reflejo, sino ...

Supe que perdí el sentido, que tuve de nuevo uno de esos extrañas sueños, cuando desperté en un sillón completamente ajeno al mío, desperté en una casa que me pareció increíblemente acogedora y quizá, familiar. Recline un poco mi cuerpo para ver el lugar, eran cosas sencillas, antiguas y de un gusto exótico, como debía ser...

...los extranjeros...

¡Había despertado en una casa extraña!

¡Probablemente la del extranjero!.

Me puse de pie, y busque con la mirada la salida...

"Veo que ya estas despierto" sonó la voz de él desde un lugar, presumiblemente la cocina, era pequeña la casa y todo estaba separado por innumerables libreros, y repisas llenas de esos objetos. Me gire sorprendido al sentirle llegar por un costado, traía una bandeja con tazas, posiblemente té o café, no sabría decirlo.

Se sentó en el otro sillón sonriendo. "Siéntate por favor" me pidió y no sé porque acepte y lo hice. Era extraño no podía quitar mi vista de sus ojos, y creo que hasta sentía sonrojar mis mejillas...

"Te traje a mi casa cuando te desmayaste" Tal y como lo suponía "bebe un poco de té" si, eso me haría bien y acepte gustoso la taza que me ofreció.

"Mi nombre es Hyoga" se presentó en cuanto di un par de sorbos "disculpa el desorden de la casa.."

"no te preocupes, me agrada, soy Shun" le dije sinceramente, volví mi vista para ver alguno de los libreros, eran en su mayoría libros de leyendas, de mitos especializados, de todas partes del mundo.

"¿Esta bien si te pregunto algo?" inquirió con cierta timidez rompiendo mi lectura de los títulos de sus libros, asentí levemente, creo que lo que preguntara estaba bien, curiosidad por el desmayo es común y una explicación es lo menos que podía brindarle ante la muestra de generosidad que me mostraba aun siendo un completo extraño.

"¿qué es Cygnus?" pregunto contrario todas mis expectativas "Cuando te desmayaste lo mencionaste varias veces, creí que mencionabas al ave, pero lo llamabas con tal vehemencia que me entro curiosidad por saber"

Esto me dejo completamente asombrado, hablaba dormido y no lo sabia, esto revelaba una pieza mas en mi rompecabezas,

"No sabia que hablaba dormido" Le confesé y eso le sorprendió, dudé por un momento, en contarle, dudé por primera vez en contarle a alguien de esos sueños, fue como si fuera contarle algo tan intimo y..

"¿En serio no sabias?" Su voz mágicamente lograba sacarme de mis pensamientos y ordenarme que le mirase, perderme en sus ojos...

"Hace unos meses desperté en un campo floreado, y no recordaba mas que mi nombre, unos hombres me encontraron y me llevaron a un hospital, había caos por lo que ellos llamaban '_el gran eclipse', _mi mente no recordaba nada mas, y ellos estaban sorprendidos que no tuviera alguna herida, no dijeron mas...

Entonces soñé una y otra vez, con un campo y un atardecer, un lugar muy hermoso y pacifico, y en ese lugar estaba un hombre en negro, y piel blanquecina"

Callé, sabia que mi palabras eran escuchadas atentamente y eso me intimidaba, nunca antes había sido escuchado así por tan pobre relato, pero decidí continuar.

"cuando vi tus ojos en el centro comercial algo cubrió mis ojos, como si fuese una mano, nublando mi vista, y tuve uno de esos sueños otra vez, pero esta vez era diferente.." suspire para poder continuar "pude ver en los ojos de ese ser que, tu me abrazabas fuerte bajo las estrellas"

Callé unos momentos, su silencio fue eterno, abrumador. Sus ojos celestes me miraban como si estuviese desnudo, me inquietaba y la vez hacia que mis mejillas se sonrojaran.

Desvíe la mirada avergonzado por aquellas palabras pronunciadas. Era inquietante cada momento que pasaba sin oír respuesta o una indicación de ella, quizá pasaron horas o fueron muy largos esos instantes, nunca lo sabré.

Me sorprendió.

Se puso de pie y se sentó a mi lado, tan cerca y de costado, posando su brazo en el sillón, tomando su mano con la que quedaba libre, su miraba baja no se hallaba con la mía, mis manos temblaban, quería tocarle el rostro, hacer que hablara, el silencio era mas fuerte de lo que imaginaba...

Cuando posó sus ojos celestes en mi, fue como si ya hubieses visto ese mirar antes, melancólico y distante, tenía la sensación que era de él ese modo de mirar, no había formar de saberlo, esta era la primera vez que estabamos conversando, si es que se puede llamar conversación a un monologo seguido de extrañas miradas.

Mi piel se erizó al sentir un suave tacto en mis mejillas, su mano acariciaba mi mejilla, estaba sonrojado, sin duda, y lo extraño es que no sentía miedo alguno.

No.

Al contrario, se sentía muy bien, ese tacto cálido, ese leve movimiento. Sus labios parecieron moverse, formando palabras, formando sonidos que solo en mi mente se oyeron, palabras...

... que no podrían borrarse aun cuando volví a perder el conocimiento en aquella casa, desperté en la mía, en mi cama, con pijama y arropado, como si hubiese tomado un baño con perfume y entrado a la tina por horas.

Aun era de noche, podía oír claramente a los grillos y sus demás compañeros canturrear en las cercanías. Mi mente fue asaltada por un pensamiento, debía haber soñado de nuevo, tan extraño y confuso, mas esta vez recordaba mas cosas, recordaba su nombre, su cara...

Su voz...


	2. hyoga

**Hyoga**

Lo siento Shun, siento haber tenido que hacerlo de nuevo, siento que no podamos volver a vernos, pero hice una promesa a mi querido señor, una que nos mantiene a salvo, y al mismo tiempo separados, por cada día que vivamos, y cada día de mi existencia me arrepiento de esa promesa

pero...

... es un precio que seguiré pagando, solo por verte, por saber que estés bien, por seguir pasando oscuras noches bajo tu ventana, velando tus sueños, por verte a lo lejos en la calle, contentándome cuando a veces paso a tu lado y ni siquiera me notas, sonriendo cuando eres feliz con tu nueva vida, y... tratar de hacer algo para borrarte esa preocupación de tu corazón, para quitarte ese pesar y él te deje de atormentar con esos sueños.

Después de que compruebo que crees que solo ha sido un sueño, camino de regreso a casa, recordando todos y cada uno de esos días que pasamos juntos.

El día que nos conocimos en aquella casa, en aquel pueblo, eras tan tímido e inocente, delicado a veces como una bella estatua de cristal. Pero eras decidido como el mar, a veces me atrevo a pensar que en eso te parecías al terco de tu hermano.

En aquella casa, cuantas cosas pasamos juntos, aun cuando fue corto el tiempo que estuvimos unidos y anhelaba volver a mi tierra gélida. Tu amistad fue lo que necesitaba para quedarme, tu amor para olvidarme de mi triste pasado...

Hacer cualquier cosa para estar a tu lado, por ser parte de ti

Caminando de la mano, un buen día anduvimos largo trecho alejándonos de la gente, de tu hermano y los otros y sus miradas molestas, de sus lenguas viperinas, de ella y su abuelo con sus extraños sueños de santos, solo para estar juntos, para reír, para celebrar nuestra amistad, para unirnos mas con una promesa...

Puedo decir que éramos niños, que no nos importaba nada excepto nuestra amistad que ese día se transformó en algo más profundo cuando de tu voz se formularon las palabras "te amare por siempre" y las repetí cual fiel amigo amante, porque era nuestro sentir aunque en ese entonces no sabíamos que significaban esas palabras aprendidas de los adultos.

Aun hoy día esas palabras siguen clavadas en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, y él verte así me hiere cada vez, hace sangrar mas mi corazón.

Fue lo que escogimos... por el bien de ellos, por el bien de un mundo que ni las gracias nos dio. Fue la nueva promesa que juntos hicimos y tuvimos testigos.

Me dan ganas de maldecir a los dioses infantiles, que solo saben formular deseos infantiles para su satisfacción sin siquiera pensar un poco las consecuencias que caerán en los mortales.

Si, es lo que éramos... mortales. Mortales defendiendo, peleando por una oportunidad de vida. Mortales que sacrificamos demasiado sin esperar recompensa, y ahora, solo somos santos.

Santos...

El tiempo ha pasado, hemos crecido y cambiado, hemos ganado y perdido, quizá tu mas que nadie, tu mi querido Shun

En casa cuando llego, me siento donde estabas, tratando de encontrar tu aroma, tu esencia, de volverte a sentir entre mis manos, de sentir tu piel, tus cabellos...

... tus labios...

Se convierte en una tortura lenta de cada instante que sigo allí, en el sillón, buscando desesperadamente tu rastro y es cuando comienzo a llorar, porque te extraño, porque te amo... porque no estas aquí... y te necesito como el pez al agua.

Entre lagrimas y sollozos busco algún libro, desesperado por encontrar una respuesta en ellos, algo de alivio, pero compruebo que solo hace mas daño a lo que queda de mi alma torturada, que es inútil el intento, abandono el libro y me entrego al llanto, y horas después al sueño.

El día me sorprende aun en el sillón, desanimado con este nuevo día me levanto y me dirijo para tomar un segundo descanso en mi cama, el trabajo puede esperar un día. Solo de ver la cama, impecable, me hace dirigir al baño, a encarar el espejo, de clavar mi vista en algún lado, pero se queda fija en el lavabo por que sé, que si me veo en el espejo, veré aun Hyoga cansado y ojeroso, uno cuyo corazón ha sido derretido y esta esparcido en todas las lagrimas que derrama cada vez que ve a Shun, aun Shun que extraña desesperadamente y no lo puede amar como antes, a un Shun que no puede tocar ni decirle cuanto le ama, ni puede tenerlo para si en sus brazos. Pero veo solo un Hyoga cansado, exhausto con decisiva fe de mantener su palabra y seguir viviendo...

De seguir por Shun...

Un baño, un café y al trabajo. Los amigos tratan de animarme con sus palabras, ofreciéndoles falsas sonrisas en respuesta a sus vanos intentos, adentrándome en mi pequeño mundo, la biblioteca, buscando respuestas...

Respuestas que yo mismo sé y me niego a aceptar.

He intentado buscar una solución en todos los mitos de la humanidad, y por mas que leo, por mas que busco e investigo todos me llevan a la misma respuesta.

"un sello"

¿por qué tu de entre todos los humanos?

Es porque eres el alma mas pura que jamas se haya conocido, eres tu el sello que ella uso contra él, eres tu a quien debo proteger en invierno y alejarme en primavera a causa de la promesa

Es extraño que aunque hicimos esa promesa, el destino nos obliga a reunirnos una y otra ves, en esta vida solo éramos tu y yo desde pequeños. Nuestros caminos se cruzan, tu no te das cuentas y yo muero cada vez, porque quiero tenerte a mi lado...

Tu voz me despierta, tus ojos me sacuden y esa sonrisa... me aterra, me aterroriza porque es para mi, es falsa, no es parte del Shun actual, es del Shun que posee mi alma, eres tu sin duda, tal y como te recuerdo, el Shun de mi amor.

"¿Tienes algo sobre 'Cygnus' o algo que se le parezca?" me preguntas, y no sé bien pero asiento en silencio, me agacho y te saco un libro, lo revisas con expectación.

Veo en tus ojos, que no me recuerdas y te has olvidado de mi una vez mas, que te alejas susurrando "gracias", he vuelto a ser un extraño en tu mundo, un completo don nadie. Y solo puedo seguirte unos pasos, mirándote sentar en una de las mesas, leer animosamente el libro, ojearlo con cuidado...

... como si fuera tu tesoro encontrado...

Esta vez se volvió insoportable el estar aquí, verte, oírte y no poder hacer nada mas que contemplarte a lo lejos, pero esta vez supe que me llamabas, a mí, el cisne, tu querido cisne... y buscabas algo de mi en un libro que te entregue.

Que irónico buscar de mi en libros cuando me tienes a tus narices, quiero gritarlo que el mundo lo sepa... pero...

Debe ser la justicia divina por ser tan tonto y no haberte amado como debía cuando pudimos, cuando aun teníamos oportunidad, antes de todo esto...

"Tómate un descanso Hyoga" La voz de quien fuera tu hermano me reconforta a veces y esta es una de ellas, sin mirarle acepto su propuesta, le entrego el libro que leía y camino a la salida, mirando una ultima vez a donde estas. Creo que tu hermano ha sido más fuerte en todo esto, jamas lo he visto derrumbarse como él a mí, se mantiene férreo a todo esto, se convirtió en un pilar, y te cuida cuando yo no puedo.

Quizá aun se siente culpable por no haber visto a tiempo las señales que provocarían aquella catástrofe universal, aquella batalla que le arrebataría su precioso hermano, a mi criterio esta tomando mejor esto que cualquiera.

¡solo quiero que todo esto jamás hubiese empezado!

Camino de regreso a casa, pensando en cada y una de las veces que estabamos juntos, el fresco de la tarde trata de despertarme, pero solo consigue traerme recuerdos de mi hogar, de mi gélido hogar.

Una imagen al otro lado me hace girar, y detenerme. Mi corazón me hace vibrar, y mis ojos llorar, solo es una foto, un cartel pegado en un muro, no la había querido ver hasta el día de hoy

y...

y... hoy allí esta, mucho ha cambiado, oh dios...

Aquel lugar, en el que crecimos juntos, un viejo campo de flores y de arboles de granada, un pastizal, en las afueras de la ciudad a lado de un pueblo, y ahora es solo un recuerdo, edificios ocupan el campo, la gran imagen, una vieja fotografía de aquel campo con edificios y un bonito cielo azul, tan falsa e irreal...

Tan efímera...

Retomo mi camino, sabiendo que ella, lo había hecho al fin, había vendido esas tierras a alguna empresa de casas en su afán de deshacerse de esos bellos recuerdos, por aquella promesa que había contraído conmigo y los otros...

Los otros, que solo se habían alejado de nosotros tres, de nuestras vidas comunes pero seguían cerca porque aun creían en ella y su 'poder', ellos que pueden desgarrar a la tierra con facilidad y hacer temblar a la tierra sin problema y les asusta llevar una vida común, una vida sencilla..

Sencilla, en apariencia, porque lo que hacemos cada día, es mas duro que cualquier batalla...

En casa, estoy de nuevo en casa, me doy cuenta que he llegado de manera automática, mi cuerpo sabe bien el camino dejando mi mente volar, metido en mi pequeño mundo de recuerdos en el que no entra nadie mas. Un mundo que vi en tus ojos y deseé estar, en el cual viví y ahora esta sin ti.

Nuevamente me siento donde esa noche estabas a mi lado, el vacío de la casa y el frío de tu ausencia comienzan a llenarme, a inundarme de nuevo, a dejarme envolver por el llanto... quiero llorar, quiero morir, quiero...

"por él" esa voz... esa cálida voz susurra a mi corazón, "tenemos que seguir por él" esa voz es como la de mamá, pero no es Natassia, no, ella suena completamente extraña a mi recuerdos, sé que no es de ninguna mujer mortal, porque siempre susurra a mi en estos momentos de desesperación, llenándome de fe, sé que es una mujer no mortal cuyo nombre desconozco pero cuando me habla, las flores de mi única maceta, las flores despiertan como en primavera... y no es como ella y los otros, no, esta voz es mas amable y bondadosa, mas tierna, recordándome porque hice esta promesa.

En ese momento en que hacíamos aquella promesa, esa voz la escuchamos todos, incluso ella, esa voz hizo la promesa y la aceptamos, y desde ese día me acompaña, pero solo me habla cuando deseo morir. Si tan solo supiera su nombre, si supiera a quien pertenece ese nombre...

Limpio mi cara con las mangas de mi camisa, han pasado horas desde que llegue y parecen ser solo instantes... unos momentos. Quizá esto es lo que me vuelve loco, lo que me hace querer olvidar como Shun lo hizo, querer olvidar este amor... y a ayudarte a que dejes de buscarme...

Me voy a la cama, no hay sentimiento de hambre en medio de todo esto, me recuesto con la esperanza de querer conciliar el sueño, de querer sacarlo todo. Pero el campo sigue en mi corazón y aquella imagen me mantiene en vela toda la noche, despierto ajeno a todo descanso, torturándome con viejos recuerdos tuyos, removiendo mi alma de mi cuerpo.

Aun es de madrugada, tan temprano que ni los pájaros han despertado, aun esta frío, obscuro, cuando el teléfono me saco de mi pensamiento monótono.

"Hyoga" era la voz de Ikki en la maquina contestadora, aunque ha sonado no he querido contestar, no estoy de humor para hablar con él, al menos no en este momento.

"se que estas ahí, contesta el maldito teléfono ahora" sonaba desesperado.

Me di la vuelta, seguramente quería arreglar otra de esas citas con alguien para que encontrara alivio en la noche. "Hyoga! Maldición, Shun se ha ido de la ciudad!"

¿qué¿Shun se había ido? No, no es posible... levanto el teléfono

"no es verdad Ikki" tenia miedo, si era verdad, todos nuestros esfuerzos serian vano. "no es posible"

"cálmate, Hyoga. Si te desesperas no lo encontraremos a tiempos" Se había ido... no... "no ha pasado mas que unas horas... Hyoga ¿sigues ahí, Maldita sea¡¡¡Hyoga!"

A cada momento que perdía charlando con Ikki al teléfono, Shun se alejaba de la ciudad, de nosotros...

... de mi...

Debía encontrarlo, pronto, debía protegerlo, asalte el primer taxi que encontré, pidiéndole que me llevara a la estación de camiones, no sabia porque ni como, quizá era el sexto sentido que todos los hombres llevamos, y al llegar me di cuenta de dos errores...

No tenía ninguna idea a donde se podía haber ido, ni tenia dinero, ni nada mas que mi pijama...

"Oh" grite con mi corazón en la garganta "¿donde estas?..."

* * *

_Gracias por los reviews  
Espero les haya gustado esta parte... y no deshacer sus expectativas._

Besos

**Aliss.chan:** tratare de actualizar tan pronto como pueda, según yo, era una historia oneshoot, pero debido a diversos problemas... salió en pequeños episodios... bueno de hecho es un songfic, y según mis cuentas apenas vamos en 12va estrofa de la canción...

**Atalanta de Tebas:** lo del eclipse.. aun no, es parte del misterio de esta historia... un amigo mío ya dio en el clavo de lo esta detrás... pero me gustaría mas que lo adivinaran solos.

**Lady Palas:** lo que pasa en este.. espero te haya quitado algunas dudas...  



	3. amantes

**Shun**  
"¿cómo pudieron?" grite con mi corazón en la garganta "¿Cómo dejaron que se marchará!" haría retumbar todo el recinto si no le encontraban, aun no era tiempo, aun faltaban unos días, mi gente no ayudaba, parecían estorbos, solo quería verle... una ultima vez antes de que se fuera por ese periodo de tiempo que me era una eternidad... 

Entonces le vi, en la puerta, su bello cabello dorado cayendo hermosamente a sus costados, sus preciosos ojos como el cielo fijos en un sirviente el cual asentía dándole instrucciones, hablaba suavemente, su belleza hacia que valiera la pena todo lo que hacia por tenerle cerca...

Note que sus ojos ahora me miraban, su mirada había preocupación oculta bajo mucha desdicha, sabia perfectamente que yo era el culpable de todo ese dolor, aunque se tratara de mi, estando de frente a mi amor, nunca sabia bien como reaccionar o que decir..

"Necesito decirte..." le suplique, pero no me escucho, se giro y salió...

"Señor" me despertó de un sueño uno de los guardias, mire la hora en mi reloj y apenas iba a ser medio día, los sueños ya no eran extraños, ahora eran confusos, agradecí que despertara, supongo que no tardaba en parar el tren, decidí mirar al exterior unos momentos, el paisaje del bosque me alegro y lleno mi corazón, de pronto apareció las indicaciones de un pueblo, las afueras de una ciudad...

Me desperecé un rato y aunque estuviese dentro del tren, sentía un poco del frío exterior, venir al norte quizá había sido lo mejor.

En la estación comprobé la hora local, sonreía alegre por lo distinto que todo se veía a mi ciudad, ropas, letras, idioma, y aunque fuera todo tan distinto, había algo en todo eso que me era tan familiar, y tan agradable, como si mi propio cuerpo fuera el que recordara todas esas sensaciones y no mi mente...

Entonces lo vi, vi la efigie del cisne en un pequeño cartel, me atrajo poderosamente, no pense que fuera a encontrar otra señal tan rápido, me alegro.. aquí estaba, era verdad...

Cygnus podría estar aquí...

Deseaba con todo mi corazón que así fuera, aquí en estas tierras Cygnus estuviera y con eso estuvieran las respuestas que tanto busco y tanto me hacen falta, mi ser ya no aguantaría mas tiempo caminando en un campo desconocido...

Al caminar fuera de la estación, siguiendo mis pasos, fue como si reconociera el lugar, llevando en mis manos aquella única pista, que mas que pista fue señal indudable que este lugar pertenecía a mis memorias. El día era claro, y el fresco maravilloso, y fue lo mas extraño que jamas se hubiese visto...

Comenzó a nevar...

Todos a mi alrededor compartimos una extraña sensación, al parecer ellos no esperaban la primera nevada hasta muchos después, sonreían extrañados y los niños alegres corretearon...

En ese instante, mi cuerpo se lleno de una gran melancolía, de una terrible necesidad, como si hubiese perdido algo y quisiera pedirle algo, no supe porque, pero después me di cuenta que mis ojos lloraban, que el vacío de mis memorias se llenaba con una frase...

Pero sentía que había sido mi culpa, que no había perdido nada que algo que tanto amaba se había alejado... mi corazón se aceleró...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hyoga**  
Aquí estaba de nuevo, en el viejo campo... esperando encontrarte. ¿Shun a donde te has ido?... Sé que te tengo ahora a mi lado, la fortuna se conmovió con nosotros y nos volvió a reunirnos, sabiendo lo que podría pasar... 

Mi amor... aquí entre mis brazos, en medio de la calle, tu piel se congela y tus cabellos se humedecen, y me temo el único lugar donde puedo llevarte, es a aquel lugar donde hicimos esa maldita promesa... porque... en cuanto sepa que estas bien y me vuelvas a ver, tendré que irme... tendré que.. volver a marcharme y eso me mata mas, peor que si estuvieras muerto...

En brazos te cargue, protegiéndote de la nieve, de las miradas que nos atacaban... pero a mi no me importa porque siempre te querré... aunque te olvides de mi, aunque los dioses nos separen...

Era una casa vieja, de la cual la gente se alejaba, su interior aun estaba llena de recuerdos, aun seguía derruida y la nieve entraba con facilidad, solo quedaba el recuerdo un techo, este lugar en mas de una forma nos protegería, porque había sido el lugar de ella, y aunque viejo aun había una habitación con una cama, y allí te recosté...

Tu piel suave estaba fría, tu cabellos mojados y en sueños parecías murmurar algo... ¿acaso... estarías soñando conmigo?

No... tu ya no sueñas conmigo, ni con tu hermano, ni con aquellos que te amamos...

"...aun te amo" susurraste sacándome de mis pensamientos, pero no fue la frase sino el tono tan ajeno que usaste, mi ser se estremeció, no sabría decir porque, pero provocaron lagrimas, y fue casi instintivo que me lleve las manos a la cara y me desate a llorar

Alguien mas dentro de mi le habían herido esas palabras, habían sido dedicas especialmente esa persona que lloraba en mi interior, tenían un dejo de suplica, era como si... Shun nos pidiera perdón,

Podía oírla llorar, esa voz que siempre me animaba, lloraba como si estuviese al lado mío y se arrepintiera de todo lo que había dicho...

La cara de Shun parecía estar en intranquila, quizá el sueño se había vuelto pesadilla por mi el llanto, así que lave mi cara y trate de calmarlo, de sacarlo de aquel sueño, acariciando sus cabellos su mejilla... sus labios...

Y despertó... mas su mirada era diferente, era extraña, era severa, fría... debía ser él, aquel por quien habíamos hecho aquella promesa... mi primer pensamiento fue que todo había sido en balde y que todo estaría perdido...

Esta ves no habría forma de detenerlo...

Su mano aun fría se poso en mi mejilla, mi asombro se incrementaba y aun sabiendo del peligro naciente seguía allí, fascinado, mirándole...

"Me hacías falta... mucha falta" comenzó con aquel tono de voz... sus notas sonaban arrepentidas "y cuando te fuiste... me volví loco por tu ausencia... Así que salí a buscarte, revolví el mundo varias veces...

y..."

Guardo silencio, clavando su mirada en nosotros unos instantes y luego la desvío como avergonzando de lo que decía, mis oídos no podían dar crédito a las palabras pronunciadas por sus labios, era como si alguien más hablara, sentí su mano en mi mejilla al instante siguiente... y fue como si algo nos suplicara acercarnos, suplicando por algo tierno..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Shun**  
No sé porque lo atraje a mis labios, no sé porque disfrute tanto ese beso, no era sopor que había comenzado de la nada en la calle, ni era porque sentía algo hacia ese hombre en ese momento, no era algo más, que necesitaba hacerlo desde el fondo de mi ser, como si algo o alguien mas me empujara a hacerlo 

Como si ese hombre fuera por el cual todo mi ser imploraba tenerlo cerca, incluso llenándome de un hechizo tal que no sabia lo que le estaba haciendo, pero sus ojos eran... eran tan fríos y cálidos a la vez... como sus labios sobre los míos, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar a aquel mundo de recuerdos que me invadía a través de ese cálido beso...

El tiempo perdió noción en mi, así como mis sentidos agudeza... y por primera ves en mucho tiempo recordé, vinieron primero los recuerdos como sonidos lejanos, como murmullos y lentamente como imágenes mezcladas de sabores, como las de él en mi boca, sus manos en mis hombros, su aroma en mi nariz.

Recordé un día en especial... un día en el que estabamos juntos, hombro con hombro, peleando contra un hombre... el mismo que he visto en mis sueños, un hombre que en sus ojos buscaba desesperadamente algo... y pese a que tratábamos de hacerle entender, ese hombre era testarudo..

No estabamos solos en esa pelea, había otros 3 jóvenes como nosotros y una chica... una chica que irradiaba calidez y nos impulsaba a seguir...

A seguir peleando, pero ... yo no quería, yo no quería seguir en esa batalla, porque en los ojos de ese hombre vi algo que ahora comprendo a la perfección. Vi en sus ojos, Soledad.

Si, soledad, como jamás la hubiese imaginado, pero no era pura, estaba mezclada con angustia y desesperación, por.. por encontrar a alguien...

Mientras el beso se hacia más profundo, los recuerdos fueron avanzando, supe en esos momentos que mi destino siempre había estado ligado a este hombre... a cygnus y por eso le anhelaba tanto, a su lado en esa batalla encontré la verdad de las cosas...

Todo se mueve por amor...

La batalla daba a su fin, no estaba seguro de que clase de cansancio pero era presente, aquellos compañeros se reunían alrededor de uno caído con la espada en su pecho, mientras yo estaba en los brazos de cygnus, horrorizado por los eventos, mi vista se ladeo para ver el hombre, cuyo cuerpo parecía convertirse en hermoso polvo brillante, mirando al cielo, hablando algún idioma ininteligible para mi, sus ojos vertían lagrimas... sentí pena por él...

Entonces apareció, bella, delicada... revoloteando a su alrededor y rompí el besó

"Vuelas a mi alrededor como una mariposa..." mi voz sonó distinta una vez más, pero mi sopor era diferente, ya no le veía como un extraño, sino como alguien muy importante en vida, lo supe por la forma en que me miraba, lo supe en la forma como me acariciaba la mejilla aunque detrás de sus ojos se ocultaba algo que...

Aquella mariposa que vi en aquella visión, pareció revolotear muy detrás, volaba débilmente herida y cansada, con vuelo indescifrable alejándose, volando a las sombras hasta desaparecer...

"¿Shun?" Me distrajo su voz y volví a su vista, a perderme en sus ojos...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hyoga**  
Estaba temeroso por ti aun cuando me mirabas así, temeroso de que aquella promesa te volviera a apartar de mi, de estar tan cerca y tan lejos, de volver a sufrir incontables noches sin ti... creo que tenia miedo, demasiado miedo, que aquello volviera a pasar, que esa voz hablara, despertar en cama y llorar, verte vacío sin un solo recuerdo de mi... y no puedo huir y no puedo entrar en ti...

Es peor que morir...

Te abrace, te abrace porque era lo único que podía llevarme, tu calor alrededor mío aunque fuese un momento, tu aroma de un solo instante...

Y sentir que me devolvía el abrazo fue lo mas alentador en esos momentos, fue lo mas sublime

"Hyoga"

Tu voz... oh dioses, tu voz pronuncio mi nombre.. susurrándolo en mi oído no sé si alégrame o entristecerme, estaba a punto de pasar... estaba a punto de perderte...

Otra vez...

Sentí el aletear de esa mariposa en mis mechones, sentía el miedo inundar mi sistema, me aferre al abrazo en un desesperado intento de protegerte.

Pareció que el cielo se obscureció y la poca luz que teníamos desapareció, pero aquella mariposa aun revoloteaba, volaba con calma...

"lo prometimos y no faltaremos.." susurre involuntariamente, fue el ultimo paso... cerré mis ojos, eso era lo ultimo que deseaba...

"Por favor..." suplico aquella voz profunda, herida de orgullo... que no era tuya por ningún medio aunque tu garganta la produjese "haré lo que pidas... pero no lo separes de nuevo" rogaba.. aquella voz rogaba, rogaba con todas las fuerzas de su ser.. y algo en mi le contesto...

"has aprendido la lección" use mi voz con tono suave y algo cariñoso, como haciéndole ver que eso era todo lo que pretendía de él...

Fue como si Shun buscara en mi una disculpa largamente buscada, creí que lo había escuchado llorar, creí sentir mi ropa humedecerse, mas en realidad Shun estaba dormido, profundamente, acunado en mis brazos, pero el llanto lo seguía escuchando, peine varias veces sus cabellera..

Un brillo delante mío me llamo la atención, un antiguo espejo el cual nos reflejaba con sombría exactitud, no sé porque, pero el reflejo era apenas diferente, los cabellos de Shun en la noche perdían su alegría un poco y en el espejo estaban mas triste de lo que los veía yo, pensé que era así con toda la imagen pero estaba equivocado, allí donde comenzaban mis mechones dorados el reflejo era exacto, la poción, las ropas, el abrazo hacia Shun... y el brillo de mis ojos...

El brillo de mis ojos era inmensamente distinto, se veían comprensibles cuando en mi interior me sentía morir, el reflejo parecía que llorar mas mis mejillas estaban secas... muy secas...

Entonces note que en ese reflejo faltaba la mariposa que revoloteaba a mi alrededor, no se reflejaba... volví a sentir en mi corazón un frió inexplicable, un miedo atroz, y quise esconderme en ti, en ti mi amor...

"Tu vos aun resuena en mi corazón..." susurraste... tu voz sonaban apagada, débil, y aquel reflejo se perdía en las sombras, sentí de nuevo el vacío en mi corazón, en mi alma, no quería que pasara, y te alce un poco mas para besarte una ves más, no quería despertar sin ti...

No quería que nos separarme de nuevo... como odio esa promesa... la odio con todo mi ser... aunque se que es el único modo de tenerte... oh Shun...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Shun.**  
"Tu eres mi verdadero amor" fue lo ultimo que escuche en ese ultimo momento, sus palabras se me clavaban profundo, y me dolían profundo cuando desperté en mi cama, bañado, arropado. ¿acaso fue un sueño de nuevo? No.. 

Debió ser una pesadilla, esa pesadilla con ese hombre, de nuevo ese hombre, de nuevo ese horror a que se fuera y no me escuchara, ese horror de seguir pagando una deuda que ni yo mismo entiendo cual es el coste o el porque del pago, solo entiendo que al despertar me siento mas vacío que antes, que hace falta algo demasiado importante...

Aun sigo en la cama y me giro, la madrugada esta fresca y me dio algo de frío, y no sé porque hay una fuente de tibieza a mi lado... Al girar me doy cuenta que hay alguien en mi cama, y esta sufriendo por una pesadilla, su cara me es conocida sus dorados cabellos son relajantes y al acercarme para buscar despertarle, sus brazos me atrapan y me envuelven, me confortan mas que yo a él, unos momentos así en sus brazos me hacen olvidarme de mi propia pesadilla, dejándome inundar por esa sensación de protección que me brinda...

Abro mi ojos y contemplo mi reflejo en sus celestes ojos, están asombrados y húmedos...

"Shun" me llama en susurros y siento que todo ha terminado, que ya no hay de que preocuparse, me escondo en sus brazos, aunque siento un vacío en mi corazón no se compara a lo que en este momento, él me esta entregando.

"Hyoga" respondo a su susurro con su nombre en mis labios, le abrazo aun mas lo atraigo como si fuera la primera vez que estas así... mi mente dice que es así, pero el modo en que me recibe y me acepta me hacen pensar lo contrario..

Es él el Cygnus que buscaba, lo que mi corazón tanto anhelaba por encontrar, lo que buscaba con tanto ahínco... no era un símbolo ni un ave, era la otra mitad de mi ser...

La otra mitad que me besa con amor y ternura, llenándome de su calor con sus manos en mi piel, llenando de aire mis pulmones cuando me arranca gemidos cuando sus labios están en piel desnuda... y lo que me hace vivir cuando esta dentro de mi gritando mi nombre como si todo el mundo debiese saberlo...

El velo del olvido es rasgado con cada beso juguetón en mis labios, con cada caricia sobre mi piel, recordando poco a poco el tiempo en que éramos felices, juntos, y trazando un futuro sin angustias, y solo pasando cada segundo a su lado...

Junto a mi Cygnus... mi Hyoga...

Dejo que mi mente se limpie de tanta palabrería y me dedico a disfrutar de esos jugueteos antes de volver a quedar en sus brazos antes de dormir... el leve aletear de una mariposa hace abra mis ojos y me sorprenda de la forma en se ha posado en mi mejilla... es extraño parece un sueño ver ese ser delicado en mi cara, en la casa en la madrugada... parpadeo y ya no la veo, si ha sido un sueño, me enredo mas en el abrazo cálido de Hyoga y me entrego a un sueño, seguro de despertar a su lado...

Seguro al fin...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Amantes epilogo **  
Recuerdo que había un campo en mi viejo pueblo, siempre tan hermoso y amplio, tan único y de ensueño donde en primavera todas las flores se abren totalmente, haciendo una visión única e increíble, no recuerdo haber visto nada así en toda mi vida, en ningún otro lugar, un lugar sin duda hermoso. 

Recuerdo que nosotros casábamos mariposas, éramos chiquillos, no nos importaba nada salvo el uno al otro, perdernos en los ojos del otro, siempre mano en mano hasta el fin del día.

Y aunque esas memorias se han quedado como imágenes tiernas e imborrables...

...tu voz aun resuena en mi corazón...

**--------------  
O.WA.RI.  
--------------**

**

* * *

**

Esta canción es el final de una interesante película que relata el triángulo amoroso y se fatal desenlace, cuando oyes la canción por si sola, es medio melancólica pero al unirla aun final triste, de veredad te hace llorar.. y cuando comenzaron a proponer Songfics, pense en esta canción, porque desde que la oi en la sala del cine quede enamoradisima con esta canción y la voz de esta preciosa dama... ando en busca de la versión china..

Este fic además iba a quedar originalmente mas corto, pero dado a mis diversos problemas técnicos, no técnicos y familiares, se fue alargando alargando hasta el punto en que cada parte se tomaba hasta 3 semanas... . jo y lo quería hacer rápido...

Hacerlo en primera persona tuvo su coste adicional, según yo es la segunda vez que escribo de esta forma, y hubo partes en que el sentimiento me gano..jo eso de escribir en primera persona te hace experimentarlo mas cañón y pues tarde mas en escribir esas partes.. a poco no es difícil escribir y sonarse los mocos

Y con respecto a las dudas... bueno me preguntan contesto...

besos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**--------------  
Lovers  
--------------  
**

**Performed b**y Kathleen Battle

**Music and Words by** Shigeru Umebayashi

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**There was a field in my old town**  
Había un campo en mi viejo pueblo

**Where we always played hand in hand**  
Donde jugábamos de la mano

**The wind was gently touching the grass**  
El viento gentil movía el césped

**We were so young, so fearless**  
Eramos tan jóvenes, tan temerarios

**Then I dreamt over and over of **  
Entonces soñé una y otra vez

**You holding me tight under the stars **  
Tu me abrazabas fuerte bajo las estrellas

**I made a promise to my dear Lord**  
Hice una promesa a ti mi querido señor

**I will love you forever**  
Te amare por siempre

**Time has passed **  
El tiempo ha pasado

**So much has changed**  
Mucho ha cambiado

**But the field remains in my heart**  
Pero el campo sigue en mi corazón

**Oh where are you?**  
Oh donde estas?

**I need to tell you, I still love you**  
Necesito decirte, aun te amo

**So I reach out for you**  
Así que salí a buscarte

**You fly around me like a butterfly**  
Vuelas a mi alrededor como una mariposa

**Your voice still echoes in my heart **  
Tu vos aun resuena en mi corazón

**You are my true love**  
Tu eres mi verdadero amor

**There was a field in my old town**  
Había un campo en mi viejo pueblo

**Where in Spring all flowers blossomed wide**  
Donde en primavera todas las flores florecían totalmente

**We were chasing butterflies**  
Nosotros cazábamos mariposas

**Hand in hand 'till close of day**  
Mano en mano hasta el fin del día

**Your voice still echoes in my heart**  
Tu voz aun resuena en mi corazón


End file.
